


Security Breach

by Beathas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Aquaman - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Black Canary - Freeform, Flash - Freeform, Green Arrow - Freeform, Green Lantern - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, batfamily, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathas/pseuds/Beathas
Summary: A normal afternoon in the Watchtower is interrupted by mysterious invaders.





	1. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Justice League or the Bat Family. I am only borrowing them to practice my art.

**Chapter one - Kidnapped!**

Dinah Lance locked her door and let out her breath. She was tired after a patrol of Washington DC with Wonder Woman and she only had 6 hours until the 8 pm Gala she was attending with the same Amazon. If the Gala had been for Ollie Dinah would had canceled, but Diana had insisted that all the leaguers show up as it was too honor the women in the Justice League and greater hero community. A hot shower and a long nap sounded tempting but the nap would have to wait, as her mind had yet to settle down after the patrol, as always. Black Canary pulled of her blond wig and tossed it onto the couch.

She glanced at the mirror on the wall above the couch. "Wonder if Vixen would help me out with my hair?" She commented as she ran her fingers through her limp black locks. The elegant model had helped her do her hair once for a date with Ollie. Dinah had felt so elegant and proper, although her date had not noticed.

"I like your hair that way," A male voice announced. Dinah spun around, inhaling to prepare for her Canary cry. She turned into the spray the black and blue-garbed figure hanging upside down out of the air vent in the ceiling had pointed into her. She recognized chloroform immediately and gasped in shock as her sight went blurry. The invader dropped out of the vent headfirst, turned a neat summersault and landed lightly on his feet with the grace of an acrobat.

Dinah felt her knees giving way. As her attacker caught her before she collapsed to the floor, she realized she had not managed to hit the alarm. Her last thought was _At least he's cute_. Her attacker laid her out on the floor and bound her hand and foot with rags he had tucked into his belt attachments. He took special care to gag her, but left her the ability to breathe.

Once he had secured the heroine, he lifted her up into the vent and shoved her into the thick metal tunnel beyond. Once he had gotten her into the vent, he climbed up himself with the nimbleness of a monkey and closed the vent. He peered downwards to make sure he had not left any sign or clue of himself and then turned to his captive. Carefully he turned her onto her back and began to slide her along the tunnel, pausing only once to tap the communicator in his ear.

"CO, this is 1, target one apprehended. Why couldn't the little one give me a hand?"

"Because he's assisting me. Now shut up and let me work."


	2. Private?

**Chapter two - Private?**

A cape and cowl shielded the face and body of the young man who lay stretched out along the support beam in the huge lounge. Since it was early afternoon most leaguers were busy with their alter egos day jobs. Flash and Green Lantern Hal Jordan were the only heroes relaxing in the lounge. Neither glanced up into the ceiling and the youth moved in near complete silence as he fixed a button-sized machine to the ceiling and added a slightly larger rectangle machine with a small lens.

"Superman is nearing the lounge!" A woman hissed into his communicator. The youth lay down on the beam, wrapped the cape about him and appeared to fall asleep. He actually entered a state similar to sleep but one that slowed his heart. His eyes remained open and his eidetic memory recorded the following events.

Clark entered the room and glanced around. His senses were usually on alert while in uniform, but this was the Watchtower and he disliked spying on friends. There were no alerts and nothing indicated trouble to Clark so Superman kept his hearing to a minimum and did not hear the slow heart beat above his head.

"Hey Clark!" Wally called, waving a wild hand while controlling his kart with one hand on the Wii Controller. Jordan growled as he lost to the speedster, again. "Want to have a go?"

"Please take over for me. I'm done getting my butt handed to me," Hal stood up. "Please tell me we are going on alert and I can get out of here."

"Sorry, but everything is still under control. I think this week may end without a major crisis," Clark grinned. Then he sighed. "Batman just called up and informed us that he is calling a Beta Level meeting at 7 pm, Eastern Time of course. Green Arrow should be sending out an announcement shortly."

"And people say Batman doesn't play pranks. He waited until he knew Ollie was on Monitor Duty, didn't he?" Flash inquire, zipping to the nearby fridge. Jordan rolled his eyes. Superman gave a small smile.

"The 'dark' knight is summoning us all to a meeting and as per norm doesn't give a reason, does he?" Green Lantern said.

"Um," Superman seemed to shrink into Clark Kent as he considered defending his unique friend.

[ _Beta meeting at 7 pm in meeting room A. Beta meeting called at 7 pm eastern time in meeting room A. Reminder that a Beta meeting includes all league members]_ Green Arrows voice growled over the speakers.

"I had a date planned. Now I have to push it back to eight pm," Clark mumbled under his breath.

"Well at least we know Bats keeps it short and sweet," Flash said. Jordan grimaced and then marched out of the room with a few choice words to describe the arrogant Gothamite. Words few would dare say to Batman's face if only to avoid the infamous Bat glare.

"And Linda and the twins are visiting your in laws so you weren't doing anything tonight anyway," Superman laughed.

"Right. Say, maybe you could get bring your mom to the meeting. She could make Bats be nice," Flash suggested brightly.

"No she couldn't. Even my mom has her limits. However she can make him sit up straight and finish supper, no matter how pressing his case is," Clark replied.

"Your mom is as good as Batman when it comes to making you do something you weren't planning on doing," Wally zipped to the game. "Race?" He held up the controller.

"Alright," Clark reached down for the controller.

[ _Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!]_ A computerized voice screeched out of the speaker above the door. Both dropped their controllers and ran to the door. [ _Intruder alert in mid level floor 14!]_

The two heroes glanced at each other. "Our floor!" Flash crowed and dashed out of the room. Superman glanced around the room quickly, but not even his quick eyes could discern the shadow on the beam against the black ceiling. He dashed after his friend. Once they were several corridors away the spy slowly sat up and glanced down at the empty lounge, a smirk on his lips.

"Lounge A bugged, CO. Heading to meet up with C," He whispered into his wrist.

"C is entering trophy room now. Tower now at alert level 2. Stay low number 2," A woman's computerized voice returned. "Tracking B as we speak. She is doing an excellent job if I say so myself."


	3. Intruder!

**Chapter 3 - Intruder?**

**A** s Hal Jordan stalked out of the lounge to avoid annoying Clark with his complaints against the Batman he wished that Bruce's entire Rogues Gallery would escape and the meeting would be cancelled. Of course, Batman only called Beta level meetings for two reasons. He had discovered a conspiracy of epic proportions or he was furious about the Watch Towers security.

Even as that last thought flitted through Hal's mind, he spotted a young woman of eighteen or nineteen years strolling through the halls. She was blond, blue eyed and clearly a civilian. Dressed in blue jeans and a deep purple sweatshirt she was clearly enjoying a tour of the Watchtower. She did not see Jordan until several seconds after he spotted her. Her eyes widened.

"Eep!" She turned and ran down the hall.

Hal ran after her. She turned a corner about twenty seconds before he did, but when he turned the corner himself, she was gone. She could have ducked through any of the numerous doors along the new corridor.

Jordan felt his ire growing. He would have to alert the tower about a teenage girl. He stalked to the nearest wall communicator. "Monitor room, GL 1 here. Do we have any visitors that include a teenage girl in purple civvies?"

" _Hey Jordan, what are you talking about_?" Oliver Queen inquired with amusement in his voice.

"I just chased a teenage girl in jeans and a purple hoodie into corridor 14-B. She must have gone into one of the lifts. Can you locate her?"

" _Lookingâ€¦ you couldn't catch a teenage girl?"_ Ollie sounded even more amused.

"Shut up. She was far down the hall and turned the corner with plenty of time," Jordan growled.

" _Uh, oh. She took the lift to level 25 and then doubled back down to the other side of the tower on the same floor. Smart girl. She's avoiding some of the cameras. Sorry Jordan, but I think I better call in help,"_ Oliver laughed.

The intruder alert went off and a group of heroes began to search for their youthful intruder. They caught sight of their quarry once, but she had disappeared by the time they reached her location. Hal Jordan kicked open the door into the women's bathroom as they continued their systematic search. He stopped in surprised and the door swung back and knocked into him. The young girl was in there washing her hands.

"Oh. I'm caught aren't I?" She asked.

"Yes. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Stephanie and I was spending a weekend in DC when I saw Black Canary and Wonder Woman. I ran up to get an autograph but this big light flashed and when it cleared, I was on this pad up here. No one spotted me and so I thought I'd explore a bit," The girl grinned. "It was really fun, but I couldn't get into some places. Could you give me a tour?"

"Green Arrow, I've found her," Jordan said. "I'm going to take her to the brig for now."

"Oh, the Brig is cool too. Are you a Green Lantern? Can I get your autograph? I got autographs from all three Supers, all the Titans, and even from Aquaman. Of course I would really like to get Batman's autograph or even see Batman, but I've never been able to find him, and I even live in Gotham!"

Superman entered the bathroom at that moment. He saw Jordan brighten up. "Green Lantern. Who is our guest?"

"Oh, hi Superman! I'm Stephanie and I'm from Gotham and I'm really sorry that I snuck around, but it was soooo cool to do so. Green Lantern said he wants take me to the Brig. Do you think I could get everyone's autograph before we go there?"

"Superman, I think we should let Batman deal with our guest. I'll put her in one of our observation rooms and figure out who she is, but she would like his autograph and she is from his city," Jordan said, winking at Superman.

"Okay," Clark said carefully considering whether Bruce's annoyance was worth their desire to annoy him for calling a beta level meeting. "Fine. Just make sure she stays put."

"I'll get Gardner and Rayner to help me," Jordan was looking eminently pleased with himself. "Come on, Stephanie. I'll show you where you can stay. I think we can have Batman escort you home but he won't be here until later."

"Oh thank you so much! That would be amazing. You are so cool!" The girl hugged Jordan, who carefully shrugged her off. "Do you know Nightwing and Robin and Batgirl and Red Robin too? Will they be coming up? Do you think they would all give me an autograph?"

As Jordan escorted the young woman towards a holding room, he half wondered if listening to this chattering young woman would be worth Bruce's shock at such a task.


	4. Thief!

**Chapter four - Thief!**

As the alert sounded out through out the halls of the Watchtower, a thin, athletic woman dropped out of the air vents. She landed lightly on her feet and looked around the room she had entered. A puzzled look came over her face and she tapped her communicator. "C here, am I supposed to be in their trophy room?"

"Yes. Remember they said Flash hid it," The computerized woman replied. "It should be behind the Green Lantern display."

"Green Lantern. Got it," The woman tripped over the floor as she scanned the numerous displays. Suddenly she stopped and turned to look at a certain display marked with the bat insignia. Within the display lay numerous trophies of the battles Batman and his team had won. Yet none of these trophies drew the woman's eyes. Instead, at the end of the display lay a tattered Cowl, broken and scorched. She bent over the glass, transfixed by the sight.

"C, number 2 is finished and prepared to meet you," Her guide announced breaking the spell the broken hood had cast over the sneaky woman.

"Alright! I'm here at the display," The woman skipped past the Superman display and came to the first of four Green lantern displays. Her computerized guide informed her of a hidden latch on the upper left hand corner of the middle panel. The panel opened to reveal a safe. Drawing out a USB drive, she plugged it into the safe's computerized lock. "Plugged in and ready for your magic."

Several minutes later, the door opened. "Wow. There is a veritable rainbow of rocks in here. Couldn't we take the red one? It's like a ruby."

"NO! We want to de-power him, not send him into a frenzy that could kill us!"

"Oh, right. Blue you said?" The woman took hold of the blue rocks that were shatters of Superman's home world. She took the smallest sliver and replaced it with a similar sized pebble from her bag. She slid the kryptonite into her bag, closed the safe and then the panel. She danced back to her waiting rope, shimmied up into the vents, drew her rope up after her and closed the vent. As she finished coiling her rope and stuck it into her bag, she glanced around and met the waiting eyes of the shadow figure who had bugged the lounge room.

"Gah!" The woman hissed. "You are getting too good at this game."

"I've always been good at the sneaking part," The youth smirked. "Do you have the kryptonite?"

"Yes. Here you go. Now what?"

"Stalk the upper levels. Wait for the signal. It could still be a couple hours."

"How are you going to get it onto Big Blue?" The woman asked as she closed her bag and looked up. She was alone. "Right. None of my business."


	5. Kidnapped 2!

**Chapter Five - Kidnapped 2!**

"So there are four Green Lanterns?" Stephanie inquired of Guy Gardner. The normally brash and proud Green Lantern pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been put in charge of sitting in the small room overlooking the holding cell. Unfortunately, this was not a one-way mirror and the girl had easily discovered Gardner could hear her. She had chattered for nearly an hour before coming to the realization. "Do you all ever go on missions together? Who was the first one? It was the guy who found me, wasn't it? I think I remember seeing pictures of him when I was a kid."

"Argh! Do you ever stop talking?" Gardner asked.

"Me? No, I'm afraid I'm not good at being quiet but I am good at being upbeat and positive. I'm sort of the happy one of the family. I have an older brother who's good at it too, but the rest of the family are, like, life is doom and gloom. I mean, Life is hard, I should know, but there are still fun parts," The girl did a cartwheel.

"I'm surprised anyone from Gotham thinks of life as fun. That place is creepy," Gardner taunted.

"Well yes. But we've got some of the coolest buildings in the country!" The girl examined the door. "We've also got some of the greatest people in the world. The greatest scientists and engineers and doctors and," The girl's voice dropped, "there are people in Gotham who believe the city can be redeemed. There is hope there as well as the darkness and chaos of those like the Joker and Black Mask."

Gardner heard a knock at his door. He glanced down at the girl, who stood in a brief moment of silence. He stood and went to the door, glancing back as the girl began chattering about Gotham's parks and schools too. He opened the door, turned to the person on the other side of the door and his face met the foot of a petite woman in full black. Her dark eyes could be seen through a slit in her black hood. Gardner was knocked back into the room.

The ninja woman knelt as he tried to regain his senses. He felt her sliding the ring off his finger, felt the green lantern outfit fading into his civilian jeans and leather jacket. He tried to grab her hand, but she caught his weak punch and twisted his wrist, forcing him up onto his knees.

"You fight me and I will kill you. I am the daughter of the greatest assassins the world has known. Stand slowly," The woman hissed into his ear. Gardner's wrist was in pain and he had already discovered the woman's skill at finding the weak points. He believed that she could kill him and she had already confiscated his ring, without which he was powerless.

He stood up and glanced at the chattering girl in the observation room. She was leaning against the door as she continued to talk about Gotham's glories. Her back was to Gardner's post. As the ninja tied Gardner's hands behind his back, he suddenly realized the prisoner had tools in her hand for unlocking the door. His heart fell into his stomach. A teenage girl had fooled the Justice League! She was probably a ninja too and they were kidnapping him and going to sell him to a League Rogue or the Sinestro Corps.

The girl had already gotten the door unlocked! That door was locked by a computerized lock that require a specific code that only the Green Lanterns had. The girl had managed to hack the computer in record time!

The ninja blindfolded him and led him out the door. "Hi! So glad you made it. Where am I to meet number 2? He has the rock right?" The upbeat voice of the blond girl proved she was in cohorts with the ninja.

"Yes. Above the Monitor Room."

"Alright! See you later. Love the ninja look!" Gardner would have groaned if he weren't gagged. He could hear the teenage girl running down the hall. Jordan and Rayner would never let him live down being beaten by a ninja without a chance to defend himself.

He was led down the corridor and then they stopped. The ninja opened a door and shoved him into the room. "You stay here." He stumbled into a shelf full of soft towels. A supply closet? "We wait for the signal. Stay quiet and do not move and I will not hurt you."

Gardner's humiliation grew as he found himself seated in the supply closet, wishing he were still listening to a chattering teen.


	6. Foothold

**Chapter 6 - Foothold**

Oliver Queen leaned back in his chair and frowned. Monitor Duty was never enjoyable. Most of the time it was boring and if it wasn't it meant there was a disaster and Monitor Duty was always horrible when there was a disaster. Trying to coordinate the heroes who made up the league gave one a bad headache. It was boring right now. If there wasn't the promise of a visit from Big Daddy Bat, he might have brought up the latest Portal Game to play, but if Bruce walked in on him playing computer game while he was supposed to be watching the monitors watching over the earth Oliver would face more than a bat glare and probably end up with more Monitor Duty. Green Arrow scowled up at the ceiling.

Suddenly he brightened and sat up, reaching for the communications console. He tapped a few keys and then spoke into the communicator. "Hello, Songbird, come keep me company?" He suggested in his playboy voice.

Black Canary did not answer. The head of the Arrow Family scowled. He had not done anything loutish recently and had supported her choice to go to the Heroine's Gala despite a desire to crack some feminist jokes. She couldn't be mad at him. "Dinah?"

He checked the computer. Black Canary was still listed on board the Watchtower. She wasn't scheduled to leave until after the Beta meeting. As he began to pull up the security cameras, the vent above his head opened and the face of a twelve-year-old child looked down at him with a glare far too dark for the face of a child. Green Arrow studied the cameras that showed the corridor into Canaries room. He glanced around the room to be sure he was alone, but never thought to look up. He started to hack into the private cameras recording in the personal quarters to see if she was there.

The child dropped to the floor behind Green Arrow. The man spun on hearing the landing, light as it was. Green Arrow spun around, turning his face into the oncoming eskrima stick. He was promptly thrown into a blissful unawareness. The woman thief dropped in after him, followed by the limp body of Black Canary and her abductor. "Clear," The child said. A few moments later, the ninja knocked on the door and led in her prisoner.

"Green Arrow! Sound a tower wide alert! The teenage girl has escaped and Gardner is missing," Superman suddenly shouted into the monitor room's communications array.

"Get up here, mission leader," The young man demanded into his comm. Then he took a deep breath and leaned down over the comm. "Right ,supes. Whose playing the joke now, oh. She has escaped." His voice matched Green Arrows. A second later, a flash of light deposited a young, red haired woman into the Monitor room next to the bank of computers. She shut the comm. off.

"Alright. Get on with it. We have an hour to take out the entire Justice League. The boss will be up in an hour. Have fun."

"Can't the Martian connect them via telepathy?" The ninja inquired.

"Yes, but he's already taken out," Black Canary's kidnapper replied. "He's strong, can morph, can fly, and has telepathy and any number of other powers. However, he can be drugged. Give him a glass of milk and some Oreos and he never suspects a thing."

"Get moving! The tower is under my control."


	7. Attack

**Chapter seven - Attack**

Clark Kent knew something was wrong. Green Arrow had never set off the intruder alert and the comm. were down. They had been hunting the escaped teenager for half an hour, but no one knew when she had escaped or where Gardner was. The entire league was searching the Watchtower, but so far, the girl remained hidden.

He spotted a huddled up figure in the meeting room through the walls and entered the room. There, at last, was the teenager. She was huddled up against the wall. Her eyes widened as he entered, then relief filled her face. She leapt up and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I think there are ninja's up here! One of them came into the room where I was and then they took that Green Lantern away. I've been hiding from them. Have you caught the ninjas?"

"Ninjas?" Clark asked.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and he heard it lock. The girl looked terrified. He put her behind him and hurried towards the door. Sure enough, it was locked. He kicked the door. Despite his intuition that something was wrong, he was stunned when the thick door did not collapse. He tried again and the blow jarred his leg. His strength was gone and he was locked up in the meeting room.

Arthur Curry saw a flash of red and black. He turned around and found someone diving at him. He raised his hand to knock his attacker back but the youth instantly shoved a titanium bond around Aquaman's hand, which he then fastened to a nearby wall post. He barely had time to register this before his attacker had divested him of all weapons and his communicator. He yanked on his bonds, but this was one chain even he could not break.

Wally West zipped around floor 12, searching for the missing teenage girl. He turned his head this way and that, peeking into the rooms off the corridor. Still no sign of the girl... Wally's legs were tangled up in a net drawn across the hallway. He plunged into the floor and heard a sound like a silenced gun. He sat up and started to untangle himself, but suddenly he was exhausted and his eyelids were falling. He glanced down and discovered that someone had shot him with a tranquilizer. Normally his body could metabolize it within minutes, but his attacker had calculated that. Flash fell asleep.

Wonder Woman felt a needle enter her neck. She spun around and threw her attacker into the wall. The black garbed girl landed on her feet as her victim slumped to the floor in shock. Diana reached for her communicator but no one answered and her last thought before slipping into sleep was that Batman was going to chew them out.

One by one, the Leaguers were taken down. They had no way of knowing they were under attack until it was too late. The Watchtower itself turned against them. Doors locked on their own. Lifts would only take people to level fourteen. Slowly the leaguers on their feet were herded to level fourteen by the tower itself. The strongest of them were out cold.

The meeting room door unlocked and league members began stumbling in. Clark, seated at the table, looked up and saw immediately that they had all run into trouble. He glanced towards the teenage intruder. She had been seated at the table, asking him what they were going to do. Now she was gone.

Nearly half the league was in the room. Most looked dazed and confused. There appeared to be no serious injuries. More of the heroes entered, looking astonished. They were comparing stories. Powers negated, used against them. Silent attacks from behind. Several, including Flash and Wonder Woman were carried in unconscious, clearly drugged.

As the drugs began to wear off and they woke up, they too had little to tell. The few glimpses of the attackers appeared as ninjas or darkly clothed attackers. Soon most of the League had been forcibly gathered in this particular meeting room.

Suddenly Aquaman walked in alone, rubbing his wrist. "What is going on? Some one attacked me, chained me to a wall and left me helpless for nearly half an hour. Then the manacle unlocked on its own and someone dropped a communicator into my lap and ordered me here. I could not get to any other level and since I could not find anyone else I came here."

The doors slammed shut and they all winced. They rushed the doors, but they were locked. Wonder Woman was about to punch them down when Superman stood up.

"Everyone sit down. I think things will be explained shortly," He suggested.

Everyone looked at him.

"Please. I do not believe we are in any danger," He added.

"Not in any danger?" Diana cried, still a bit unsteady on her feet after her drugged induced nap. "Nearly every member of the league was attacked. We are still missing Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Green Lantern Gardner. The Watchtower itself has been taken over. We are clearly in a foothold situation."

"Wonder Woman is correct," The unknown voice was computerized. The monitors on the table and at the back of the room flared to life. The picture showed three of the missing leaguers. "You do have a foothold situation. Now sit tight. Our boss will be here in a few minutes. Then our purpose will be revealed."

The monitor shut off. Wonder Woman turned to Superman in fury. "Do you still want us to sit here?"

"Yes. Let's wait for this boss," Superman sat down.

"Do you know who it is?" Plastic man asked, forming a question mark with his pliable body.

"Hey, it's almost 7! Bats should be here soon. He'll deal with the attackers," Flash said brightly.

Clark smiled. "I have a feeling he's coming to deal with us," He said.


	8. The Boss

**Chapter eight - The boss**

Batman stood on the transporter pad and looked around with a scowl. The room was unmanned and there was an orange alert light flashing above the door. He stalked out the door and found the corridors empty. The Watchtower obeyed his commands and let him through the security measures without problem. He did not walk in the shadows. He did not research the alert.

The league stared at this image of their dark Knight acting unlike himself. He did not seem aware of the camera's watching his every move. He got into the lift and rode it to the 14th level. Then the monitor went blank. The league drew in a sharp breath. The computerized voice returned.

"Our boss is here."

Batman walked down the hallway towards the meeting room door. Six costumed figures awaited his arrival by the door. Catwoman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Black Bat, Batgirl (who had just pulled on her cowl) and Robin.

"Hi boss," Nightwing and Batgirl called out in unison. Batman eyed his younger partners.

"Well done. Oracle? Has any of the League figured it out yet?" Batman inquired. Up in the Watchtower Monitor room Babs Gordon eyed her three woozy captives as she pulled up the security footage from the meeting room.

"Superman has I think. He's got the rest of the league waiting."

Batman scowled. He disliked being predicted. At least it was Clark. Bruce was okay when it was Clark guessing his plans. The man rarely did it and Bruce had been trying to force him to practice deduction.

"Alright. Let's go inform them of their mistakes," Batman said. Oracle unlocked the door. Bruce shoved it open and stalked in, his partners following behind him. Nightwing, Batgirl and Catwoman were smirking. The other three were silent, watchful and, in Damien's case, sullen.

"Oh crud," Flash said as the Bat Family entered and the League put two and two together. "We are going to get chewed out."

Batman stalked to the front of the room. He stood glaring at his fellow Leaguers.

"You-" he snapped, "have been under attack for four hours. None of you could give an accurate description of your attackers. None of you suspected you had been infiltrated until an hour ago, even after a supposedly innocent teenager managed to make it up to the Watchtower." Batgirl bowed. "Four of your teammates are missing and you were not even aware of this until a few minutes ago although all them have been kidnapped for at least an hour and one of them was kidnapped four hours ago without setting off an alarm and without leaving a trace." Nightwing gave the woozy, sheepish league a large grin.

"Every major common room has been bugged, including the lounge on this level, which was bugged while you were in it Clark. You never even heard the infiltrator."

"You?" Superman asked wearily.

"Red Robin," Batman nodded to the tallest of his youthful partners.

"You planned this. How in the world are we supposed to guard against you? You've broken in here more times than Darkseid has come after earth," Hal Jordan snapped.

"I had nothing to do with the planning. I merely asked my partners to break into the tower to test your security. They did an excellent job and proved just how much work you all need."

"How did they get up here in the first place?" Diana asked. "You're going to tell me they didn't use your transporter codes?"

"The rules were they could not use any information from my computers. However, Oracle's computers are equal to the task. She piggybacked the signal beaming Wonder Woman and Black Canary up, rigging it so that the transporter would not bring them up until after the two women had departed the room. The team then went into the vents, except for Stephanie, who sauntered around the tower for an entire hour before any noticed her. Nightwing kidnapped Black Canary as Red Robin bugged the common rooms. Catwoman stole blue kryptonite from Flash's secret hiding place. Stephanie distracted the Green Lanterns by not giving them enough information and forcing them to look it up, but Oracle fed them false information. No one bothered to search Stephanie and she hacked the lock inside her prison with tools hidden under her clothes while Cassandra kidnapped Gardner. Robin took out Green Arrow and then Oracle was beamed straight to the monitor room where she took over control of the Watch Tower. The Security failed on so many fronts that I am not even sure it warrants the name security. Once Oracle had the Watch tower and J'onn was sedated you were all fair game and were brought down one at a time."

"How did you get the blue kryptonite on me?" Clark asked.

"Batgirl hugged you, remember?" Bruce said.

Batgirl grinned again.

"I expect to see the security upgraded. My partners will send the recommendations. That is all," With that, Batman prepared to leave.

"Wait." Jordan stood up. "What gives you the right to come in here, hand us our butts, and demand upgrades?"

"The founders meeting three months ago. I was given the responsibility of the security test. This was the Watchtowers Annual Security test," Batman replied. "Now if you will excuse us, we have a city to protect."

The Bat family departed and the leaguers sat in silence for a few minutes. Plastic Man summed up all their feelings first. "I hate him."

"Um, hello?" Green Arrow called over the comm. system, which Oracle had repaired before transporting her family back to Gotham. "Can we complain about the Bat family and the security test later. They left us tied up and we can't escape these knots."

"On my way," Wonder Woman said. The leaguers slowly dispersed to their personal rooms to clean up until only Superman and Flash remained.

"You know," Wally commented, "if that family ever changes careers from superheroes to supervillains, we're going to lose that battle."

"Yes, I know," Clark said. "It's a good thing they're all on our side. Now, lets discuss how we could possibly get him back for this."


End file.
